


Russian Soldier

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Magic, Rough Sex, Russia is a dick, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, The Magic trio, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Romania, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, War, Weddings, over powered reader, reader has a sister, russian soldier, russian soldier reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: Reader's parents get killed and the reader is forced to take care of her sister, eventually they get saved by Russia's right hand and when Russia realises the Readers potential, he trains her to become his perfect little soldier, whom will help him conquer the world, however a certain Romanian vampire gets in the way and a romance blossoms.
Relationships: Romania (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You have a new last name and a sister, that's just how the story is and there's going to be several OC's, to make the story run smoothly

It had been a normal day, nothing had seemed out of the ordinary to you. Your sister, Sky, was over playing with the neighbors children and your parents were doing their everyday activities, your mother had been teaching you magic as she did every day. Your mother was both a powerful mage and a seer, you had inherited the magical talent and your sister had inherited the seer abilities. Your father had been a magical tribe warrior before he and your mother had eloped together to have you and your sister, away from the destiny of your bloodline, the Midnight bloodline, the surname was because all children of the bloodline were born at midnight. 

What you didn’t know was that your mother’s abilities had been declining rapidly lately, and she was for some unknown reason not able to use magic nor see into the future, your sister could still see into the future, but at the age of four, what she could see was very limited.  
Your own powers were growing rapidly with every passing day, for someone at the age of eight, it was rather impressive, but also worrisome, your mother feared she would not be able to keep up with training as your powers appeared, and they kept growing stronger and stronger, she knew you would grow up to become the most powerful being in the world, she knew you were the child of prophecy, the one who would be blessed by unfathomable powers, but in the end would also be the one to end the world. It was a bleak future you had in front of you, but your mother was determined to do the best she could in preparing you for the future. 

You had not expected the attack, you were at home reading in the books your mother and father had provided. Then before you could register what was happening, people in odd clothing broke in and attacked your parents, it was a brutal fight and you cried in confusion as you saw your parents got murdered, a man in a black and gold uniform approached you, his eyes were blood red and cold, and he grabbed you while saying something in a language you didn’t understand, he dragged you outside and threw you on the ground, his people burned down your house, realising what he had done you screamed in agony, and all the power inside you erupted in the form of fire, burning the red eyed man and his people, fury shot through you and you threw fireballs at the people who had just torched your home and parents, you made the fine surround them and burn the alive. The red eyed man grabbed your neck and attempted to subdue you, but you answered by sending a fireball in his face, throwing him backwards, he was knocked unconscious and you felt a sharp pain in your right eye, as it turned blood red, you didn’t know this of course.

You saw your sister come running, her eyes were filled with tears, you had a feeling she knew what had happened, she had probably seen it. You opened your arms and she ran into your embrace and cried while hugging you.

“Big sister, please don’t leave me!”

You stroked her hair, while trying to hold back your own tears, you knew your parents were dead, but you had issues processing it, and you knew you had to run away before the red eyed man woke up, it couldn’t be long. 

You grabbed Sky’s hand and began running, away from the burning house and your dead parents, who were most likely burned to ashes by now.  
You got away, and sought shelter in a cave far away from your house, you were far too young to handle the death of your parents. You knew that you’d have to survive on your own, your mother and father had taught you special skills in case something like this ever happened, of course you didn’t know that there was a risk your parents might get killed, you were just happy to learn new skills. 

You suppressed the knowledge of your magic, it was simply too painful to bear, and you didn’t want to remember what you had done to those people, who were actually assassins sent by Kuro Honda, who had even been there himself to take you. 

As time went by you managed to suppress your memory of magic, you no longer remembered what your mother had taught you, and the magic inside you also got suppressed, even in dire situations you managed to suppress your magic, though your other abilities were not suppressed, your mind was sharp and you were much stronger than you were supposed to be. 

As you got older you found out that people were afraid of you because of your blood red eye, so you stole an eyepatch and used it to hide your blood red eye from the public, you were also ashamed of it, because it was a constant reminder of the fact that you had murdered those people, the eye patch helped you forget about the past, so you could focus on the future and on providing food and safety for your little sister, Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The five peolpe you meet in this chapter are indeed the Nordics, however, you don't know that, therefore their names aren't written

~8 years later~¨

You and your sister had managed to avoid the orphanage and the police for several years now, you managed to get by and get enough food for both you and Sky, you survived by being a thief, and you had become very skilled at it the last eight years. In the start it was petty thievery, you stole from strangers as your sister distracted them. But now you were a fullflegde thief, breaking into people’s houses and selling the valuables on the black market or more so to shady pawn shop owners who don’t care where they get their merchandise from.

You had been looking at a house where five guys lived, you assumed they were either family or good friends, maybe a mix of both. You had been watching their routine closely and therefore you knew the best time to make your move. 

You sneaked over to the house when you knew they were all asleep, you took out your lock pick set and started picking the lock, after many years of training you found it to be easy. There was a little sound as the door got unlocked, you grinned and silently snuck inside.  
What you didn’t know was the house was filled with magical traps, and since you were suppressing your magic, you couldn’t sense them. 

You stepped into the room and then you felt something cold wrap around your leg and pull you into the air, you made a loud yelp in surprise as you were now hanging upside down from the ceiling. 

There trap set off an alarm and the five men hurried downstair and found you hanging upside down from the ceiling.

“Who are you, thief?!” a blond male yelled while pointing a rifle at you.

You panicked.

“Don’t shoot! I uh I can explain!”

Another blond haired man stepped in front of the short blond man, he had weird spiky hair.

“Let’s not rush this, we don’t have to shoot this girl. I bet there’s an explanation for it all” the tall spiky haired man said in an attempt to calm the short and angry blond.

“Step aside, she’s a thief!” the short blond man shot back. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to shoot me!” you tried to argue for the sake of not being shot by the angry midget, who was in fact not that short, but calling him a midget in your head made you feel slightly less frightened.

You didn’t notice that strange blond man with a curl looking at you, he could sense your magic running wild inside you, yet you somehow managed to suppress it. He used his magic to get you down on the ground, but he made sure you were stuck to the floor. The blond midget with the rifle look at you”

“Why are you here?” the blond midget asked, with a much calmer voice.

“I thought that was obvious… to steal, like all the other homeless kids” you were shitting your pants in fear of getting shot and possibly getting turned over to the police.

The blond man looked at your neck and saw your bloodline tattoo

“As I thought, a Midnight”

You vaguely remembered that name as being what your mother told you your last name was, but you didn’t remember its meaning.

“Yes? what’s so wrong about that?”

The man looked puzzled at you before answering. 

“Your bloodline is supposed to be dead”

Painful memories of your parents being brutally murdered and burned came pressing hard on your mind, you didn’t want to remember. You hid your pain behind some snark. 

“Hey, it’s not like they haven’t tried. But we’re not dead, only our parents are”

“the two sisters…” the blond with the curl mumbled, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.  
You didn’t like that he knew about Sky, things were getting a little too close for comfort, you narrowed your eyes in paranoia.

“How do you know?”

The man was no longer lost in his thoughts. “Your family is a famous bloodline”

You growled and were panicking a little.

“You sound like a stalker”

The man sighed and looked like a tired old man, even though he was clearly pretty young, of course not as young as you.

“I’m not a stalker, many in the magical world know about your bloodline”

Magical world? you thought to yourself, now you were starting to suspect the man was on drugs, there was no such thing as magic.

“You don’t believe me I see” the man said in a monotone voice which told you nothing of what he was thinking.

“I have no reason to, just like you have no reason to believe anything I say”

The man looked at you, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking

“If you don’t believe me, then there’s nothing holding you down”

You sent him a confused look, not understanding what he meant, although you did notice that you were still sitting on the ground.

“Try to get up from the floor” he urged you with his monotone voice.

You thought he was stupid, but as you tried to get up, you found that you were unable to move upwards, you just looked at the man with the curl. Confusion was painted on your face.

“Magic is holding you down” he said but you didn’t believe him

You growled “Why are you trying to convince some random thief that magic is real?” 

The man sighed. 

This was getting too weird for your taste.

The man walked away and took a book from a bookshelf, he went over to you and used magic to turn to a page. Now you were starting to wonder if you were the one on drugs. 

“look at the page” the man urged you monotonously. 

You rolled your eyes and looked at the page, it described the Midnight bloodline and a prophecy of two sisters, you thought it was creepy, why did this man have such a weird book and why was he showing it to you?

“Normal people don’t have books like this” you said, looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo stalker.

“explaining what we are would be unbelievable. But i can tell you, I’ve met a fair share of Midnights”

Now you were starting to be concerned for his well being, he couldn’t have met your ancestors. He sighed and did something that you couldn’t really make sense of, but you were suddenly free from the floor and you jumped up, though your legs were cramped. 

“We’ll let her go” the man said, much to your surprise.

The man with the rifle didn’t seem happy as he looked at you.

“Fine, but don’t come back you thief”

You were relieved and did not notice the youngest of the five had snuck up close to you. The young man with violet eyes snapped your eyepatch off before you could react. Your blood red eye was revealed and you quickly grabbed the eyepatch from his hands.  
The blond man with the curl didn’t look surprised.

“Blood red eye, I thought it was that”

But before he could say anymore, you had already bolted for the door and run off, far away from those weird people.


	3. Chapter 3

When you came back to the hideout you found your sister with an unknown girl, she couldn’t be much older than Sky, so she most likely didn’t work for the government. You noticed that she had tattoos on her arms and she was smoking a cigarette, you did not like that she was smoking near your sister, but you assumed she was in your hideout for a reason. You approached her. 

“Who the hell are you?” you asked cautiously 

The woman looked up at you and then looked at Sky, making the connection that you two were sisters.

“There’s no need for hostility” she simply said 

Your sister smiled brightly “She saved me from bad people”

You sent her a confused look, did this woman save your sister from the police? or maybe traffickers, you didn’t know.

“A yakuza boss had sent his men after her” the girl said and exhaled smoke, she was far too young to be able to buy cigarettes, nor get tattoos for that matter, something was shady about her. She must be working for someone in the underground world, you thought to yourself.

“Do you work for the mafia?” You need to know if this shady girl was a threat

The girl nodded. 

“I’m Alex by the way” 

You didn’t really want to tell her your name, but you assumed she already knew Sky’s names, so you might as well tell her your own

“I’m (y/n)”

Alex held out her hand and you shook it, though you didn’t really trust her, but making trouble with the mafia workers was rarely a good idea.

Alex patted Sky’s head, Sky smiled happily and seemed to be very fascinated by the girl and especially her tattoos.

“I helped because I don’t like human trafficking” Alex said, perhaps in an attmept to sooth your nerves. 

“Yet you work for the mafia” you shot back at her

Alex shrugged “It wasn’t really my choice, if I had a choice I would be home”

You weren’t sure if you believed her. You looked intensely at her, though she didn’t seem like she was lying. You still didn’t trust her, but you did feel a little pity for her, if she had a home to go back to, then she probably wanted to be here, working for the mafia.

“How did you manage to save Sky from human trafficking?” you asked in curiosity. 

“I shot the henchmen, in the legs though, I don’t want a war between my boss and theirs”

“You have a gun?” 

“Yeah, everyone who works for my boss does”

This did not make you feel at ease, you wanted to pull Sky close to you and make the girl go away, of course you only had a knife that you had stolen, and not a gun, Alex would win in a fight, and you did not want to fight, it was bad enough to have to keep the stray dogs away from your food. 

“Calm down, I’m not gonna use it against you” Alex said, clearly sensing your worries

“Alex is a friend!” Sky said enthusiastically

You sighed and nodded, if Sky liked her, then there wasn’t much you could do, other than accept it. You didn’t want to force Sky to reject Alex as a friend

You wanted to know more about the yakuza boss who tried to take your sister, and Alex might know who it was. You shivered as you remembered piercing blood red eyes and the smell of burning flesh and wood, you pushed the memories away.

“The yakuza boss… What is his name?”

“Hm, Kuro Honda I think, he’s known for his red eyes”

You didn’t recognise the name, but you had a feeling you knew who he was. You didn’t want to remember your past, so you just nodded.

There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Alex.

“Well i’ll leave you two to do whatever you were planning”

“Will you come back and visit us?” Sky asked hopefully

Alex nodded and patted Sky’s head before she left. You weren’t too thrilled about that promise, even though Alex had helped Sky, you still didn’t trust her.


	4. Chapter 4

~Several months later~

The war had finally reached the city you and your sister were hiding in, the invading Russian troops had been making progress and you had been foolish enough to stay. Currently you were hiding near the sewers, but you spotted hostile troops approaching and you grabbed Sky’s hand and made a run for it, you didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire. Sky was crying as you ran and as you turned a corner you bumped into a very tall man, you fell on your behind and looked up, the man looked down on you and said something in russian you didn’t understand. You just sent him a confused look.

A bullet flew past your head and the man made a decision and grabbed both you and Sky and carried you, you hit his shoulder and tried to get free and your sister was crying in confusion.

The russian man carried you off the war zone and out of the city. When you were safe he put you down and looked at you sternly. 

“What were you doing in war zone, you should have fled, da?” the man asked with a slight russian accent

You looked down, you felt like this unknown man was scolding you and you didn’t even know him

“I didn’t think the war would reach us, we had just fled from the big city after the police tried to take us to an orphanage” 

You paused, you didn’t understand why the man had saved you, he had no reason to flee the war zone with you. 

“Who are you?” You asked cautiously

“Nikolay Volkov”

You still had no idea who he was, but at least you knew his name. To be polite you introduced yourself and your sister to him

“where are you parents?”

“Dead, we’re homeless kids” 

Nikolay cursed to himself in russian, seemingly not happy with the fact that you and your sister were homeless kids living on the streets.

“Where do you live?”

“Under some planks near the sewers”

Nikolay seemed to think and he looked at you and your sister.

“Come with me”

You didn’t want to, but he did save you and Sky from the war zone, so you might as well follow him. You nodded slowly and held Sky’s hand. 

Nikolay led you outside the city, to a camp where there were people running around and people yelling orders. Nikolay led you to a big tent, which you assumed was his, and it was big compared to the others. It didn’t take long to figure out he must be high ranking in the military. There was an army bed and a table with a map. It all looked very strange to you. Nikolay pulled out some chairs for you and Sky and you both sat down. 

Nikolay shuffled with a bag and came over with food rations for you and Sky, he handed it to you and her.

“Eat” 

You hesitated, but your stomach was growling and it was food, so you and your sister both ate. It tasted surprisingly good.

A man entered the tent, he was wearing a long scarf and had a metal pipe by his side. You had no idea who he was, but Nikolay seemed to address him with respect, although in russian, they had a short conversation before he inspected you and Sky. He smiled but his smile didn’t seem warm at all, as he patted your sisters head.

“Be good now and don’t run into trouble again, da?”

You nodded and so did Sky. You felt uneasy around this man, nothing about him seemed kind, even though he was trying to appear so.

“Who are you? you asked cautiously

The man chuckled “You can call me Ivan”

Your sister smiled and introduced herself, you were more hesitant to do it, but in the end you gave him your name, though neither of you mentioned your last name.

The tall russian man left after saying a few words to Nikolay, again you did not understand what he said, but Nikolay was showing the utmost respect for him, so he must be a person of great importance.

“Who was that? 

“My boss”

You didn’t say anymore and just left it at that. It was perhaps best not to pry too much. Especially when you didn’t know much and you were technically on the opposing side of the war.  
You stayed at the war camp for a couple of days, and Nikolay had found beds for you. He was a nice man you thought to yourself, since he hadn’t turned you into the police or forced you to an orphanage, he just took care of you and occasionally held somewhat long conversations with the both of you. Your sister had especially taken a liking to him, she trusted him blindly already. Though you didn’t completely trust him yet, although he was starting to grow on you. 

After the war had pushed further and your home was no longer in danger, he took you back to your so called home, he gave you some food and some money to last you for a while.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As two years passed by, Nikolay kept visiting you and bringing you money and food, you and Sky started to consider him like a brother. He had started to teach you both russian, and he promised that when the war was over, he would come get you and Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks weird with ---- at the end, but that's because AO3 won't let me put it down on a new line and it's not supposed to stand with the other stuff


	5. Chapter 5

Two years had passed since you first met Nikolay, and currently you were trying to escape the police, it was around midnight and the moon was turning blood red. You held Sky’s hand and kept running, although you began to feel an unbearable pain in your neck, you felt like you were going to go blind from the pain, and you were slowing down because it hurt so much. 

Finally you could no longer take it and you collapsed on the ground, Sky started crying in confusion, and she tried to shake you awake, but nothing could distract you from the immense pain that was spreading to your body from your neck.  
The police caught up to you two and cuffed you and Sky, but they had to drag you to the police car, you were panting heavily from the pain. 

They took you and Sky to the police station and locked you in the jail there, they didn’t even try to tend to your pain or at least call a doctor. Sky was panicking and trying to get you to react to her, but you just couldn’t. 

~Next morning~

The pain had disappeared over the night, yet you were still groggy and tired, because you hadn’t slept. Sky was still sleeping peacefully.

Two people dressed in suits came to your cell and opened up the door, they looked like they worked for something like the FBI, but you didn’t know for sure. 

They took you and Sky out to a car and drove you to a big meeting place, you didn’t know why you were being taken there, it definitely wasn’t an orphanage and you were too old to be put in an orphanage, though Sky wasn’t.  
They took you inside to a room filled with people, you recognised the five men you had tried to steal, as well as Nikolay and Ivan. You were starting to get very confused. To make it even worse, most of them looked just as confused as you and some even shocked. 

“But they are only children” a tall and buff man with a german accent said, he looked as confused as you felt.

“Dangerous children, da?” Ivan said, he had a unnerving smile that you did not like 

You wanted to protest, you weren’t dangerous at all, yes you were a thief, but you didn’t go around stabbing people with your knife, and you never robbed someone at gunpoint, or knifepoint to be more exact. 

Nikolay kept a stone face as he made eye contact with you, though he quickly looked away, though this didn’t go unnoticed by Ivan, who said something to him in russian, you caught a few words and deduced that they were talking about how well he knew you and Sky.

“I didn’t think they would be children” A man with a british accent and weird eyebrows said, you still didn’t understand what they were talking about. So you decided to ask what was going on.

“what are you talking about? why are we here?”

“You’re the child of prophecy, you are said to be powerful enough to destroy this world” the british man answered you with concern in his voice. 

You looked at him as if he was on drugs and he sighed, you didn’t believe in some fake prophecy.

“prophecies are a scam you know” 

“Not this one” the blond man with the curl said. 

Why on earth was he her?! It was bad enough that you had to see the people you tried to steal from, but the weird guy who believed in magic was there too.

“The blood moon indicates that the child of prophecy has come of age” said a strawberry blond man with blood red eyes, you looked closely at him and noticed he had fangs. You were now very confused, why did he have fangs, was he into some weird vampire cosplay? You had to get to the bottom of this.

“Is this some kind of cult?”

The british man sighed loudly “No”

You highly doubted that, all this talk of prophecies had made you feel uneasy. You heard a chuckle and looked over at Ivan, who seemed very amused by it all, which didn’t make you feel any better. 

“someone has to make sure they don’t cause any trouble, da?” Ivan said and smiled, but there was still no warmth in his smile. 

“I’m not going to make trouble, I haven’t hurt anyone”

There was a long pause, none of them seemed to believe you.

“Take that eyepatch off” a man with an american accent commanded.

“No way, mind your own business”

The american man nodded at the two people in suits and they forcefully removed the eyepatch, revealing your blood red eye. Several people grasped and looked uncomfortable, they knew it meant you had killed someone. 

“That is a bad sign” the wannabe vampire said.

You found his words pretty ironic, considering he had red eyes himself, though that might just be a part of a weird vampire aesthetic.

The british man nodded “a terribly bad sign” 

You ripped the eyepatch from the man in a suit and put it back on again, he didn’t do anything to prevent you from doing it.

The people in the room started discussing what to do with you and Sky

“General Volkov can take care of these two children, they know him and they need a secure home to prevent them from causing trouble” Ivan said and smiled without any warmth. The american yelled at him that there was no way they were letting him take you two. 

“I want to stay with Nikolay” your sister said, interrupting the american man's ranting.

Everyone looked at Nikolay who kept his usual stoneface.

“If he knows them, then he would have the best chance of keeping them out of trouble” The german man said, not everyone was happy with it, but they backed down. 

“Why do you get to decide our fate? isn’t this something the government should decide?” you asked cautiously

“We are personified countries, we are allowed to make decisions on behalf of our respective governments” the blond man with the curl said. 

You sent him a confused look and he explained that they were immortal countries, and he introduced himself as Norway. The other countries introduced themselves as well, and to no surprise Ivan was Russia. You didn’t know if you believed them, but you trusted Nikolay and he seemed to think it was true, so you had to trust his judgement.

After that Nikolay brought you out of the meeting room and led you and Sky to a car, which you got into. He drove you to a hotel and got a room for you and Sky, as well as for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up to the smell of breakfast and you could hear Nikolay talking on the phone somewhere, but you couldn’t make out what he was saying, you were too groggy to focus.

“Nikolay?” you heard your sister Sky ask out into the room.

“da, I’m here” he answered and went into the room while putting his phone away

“Are you leaving us?” Sky asked worriedly

Nikolay shook his head and went over to you and Sky, then he pointed at the breaks on the coffee table.

“Eat” he said in a somewhat monotone voice “it’s good for you” he added in a much warmer tone. 

“Are we going somewhere?” you asked cautiously 

“Da, home”

“Home?” you looked at him confused as hell

“Da, I’ve bought a house for us three to live in, very nice house, big garden”

You were somewhat relieved that you didn’t have to be split up, but your relief was quickly overtaken by your hunger, you sat up and looked at the huge amount of breakfast Nikolay had ordered for you and Sky.  
Sky carefully started to eat, like she wasn’t sure it was okay, but you were far too hungry to care, you quickly grabbed some food and munched on it, it was delicious and you couldn’t remember when you’ve last had something this delicious, you had a vague idea that your mother used to make food like this, but your memory was foggy.  
You and Sky finished breakfast and Nikolay packed the things he had with him, which wasn’t a lot, but it still needed to be packed. He took you and Sky down to the car and made you sit in the backseat where he had placed comic books for your entertainment.  
After you had put your seatbelt on, he got into the front seat and drove away from the hotel, towards your new home.  
Sky looked at the comic books 

“These books have funny pictures” she said curiously 

“Da, many people enjoy comic books like these”

Sky seemed pleased with the comic books and read through them to the best of her abilities, you didn’t feel like reading them, you were still on high alert, you always were.  
You continued to drive for hours and only stopped at a highway restaurant to get some lunch, the food was bland but warm and it made you feel better, because you weren’t starving.  
After a while Nikolay stopped at a big house and he parked the car in the driveway and you all got out of the car. You had napped on the way and for a moment you thought you were imagining the big house, but after rubbing your eyes it was clear that it was here in all its glory.   
There were people working on the house and one of them came up to Nikolay to sort out formalities, you didn’t listen, instead you approached the house and took a look inside. Sky had already run inside to explore. It became clear to you that they had been hired to decorate the house for you and they were almost done.  
Nikolay came up to you with Sky holding his hand

“Let’s see your new rooms, da?”

you nodded and he brought you upstairs to two rooms that were beside each other, the first one was yours, it was black and white, and very minimalistic, there was a big bed in the corner and a desk with a computer, plus some empty bookcases. You also saw something you assumed to be a radio or music player. You liked the room, it was like the rooms in a teenage catalog that you had sometimes found or stolen.  
Nikolay then showed you both to Sky’s room, it was much more colourful than yours and above her big bed there were big letters writing out “Sky”.  
Sky was thrilled about her room, she was almost about to explode with excitement, and it made you happy to see.   
You went back into your room and took in all the details, it was beautiful and you couldn’t believe it was all yours.  
After a while the people were done decorating the house and Nikolay had gone out to buy groceries. You and Sky spent the time exploring the big garden, there was a greenhouse and some trees and flowers in full bloom. It was beautiful and you could see that the garden was well kept.  
You went inside as you heard Nikolay come home, he had a lot of groceries and also two brand new phones for you and Sky. He set them up for you and Sky and gave them to you, they both had his number coded into them and of course each other’s number.   
You contacted Alex to let her know you and Sky were safe, you had memorised her phone number and texting her seemed sensible, since Sky liked her.  
Nikolay was making dinner, it smelled heavenly and your stomach was growling. You went up to him to see what he was cooking, but you didn’t recognise the dish. Nikolay turned towards you and he looked serious.

“Norway, England and Romania are going to teach you how to control your magic”

You looked at him in suspicion 

“There’s no such thing as magic”

Nikolay sighed and patted your head “Da, there is”

You didn’t want to believe it, but you trusted Nikolay, so you would at least play along for a while, but you weren’t going to listen to the magic freaks that he was talking about.

“I’m hungry” you said to change the subject. Nikolay nodded and went back to the food and you went back to your room, and as you left you heard Nikolay say something about them coming soon. 

You hated the magic freaks already, they were not trustworthy, and you were not going to make it easy on them.


End file.
